This invention relates to improved devices for assisting in training a dog or other animal by inducing predetermined conditioned responses to various stimuli produced by the devices.
Training aids have been devised in the past for subjecting an animal to an aversive electrical stimulation in order to discourage a particular type of undesired behavior, such as excessive barking. U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 874,033 filed Jan. 31, 1978, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,293, shows such a device in which a sound is produced followed by aversive electrical stimulations to ultimately condition the animal to have the same response to the sound as to the aversive electrical stimulation. In one form of the invention shown in that application, the electrical and auditory stimuli are controlled by a remote unit held by a trainer and acting to produce radio signals which upon actuation of one push-button or other control element cause production of a sound followed immediately by aversive electrical stimulation, and upon actuation of another control element produce the sound independently of any aversive electrical stimulation.